Perfect Kiss
by QueenOfTheUniverse
Summary: An explosion leaving a crime scene that could crumble shortly brings Greg out into the field for the second time. But will he freeze up again, possibly risking his own life in the process? How will Nick manage to save him in time? A postep for PWF with a


CSI: The Perfect Kiss: one shot

A/N: The idea for this came from a line in the fanfic "Put Into Play" by Caster: "You can't kiss while Venice is exploding." So, thanks Caster! (post-ep Play With Fire). What happens is not exactly protocol for a crime scene, but in a tough situation, you do what you've gotta do, no matter what.

* * *

The whole CSI team had been called out to a bombed building with three fatalities and though the crime itself didn't make him happy, he was because this meant he could help out in the field and gain more experience. Grissom said the scene was a complete mess and he wanted extra help out there because the building had the potential to crumble. They needed to get in and get out quickly. The more people, the faster the process. And he wanted everyone to have a buddy in case something happened. But for some reason Nick had complained when he'd walked into the locker room behind Grissom with his excited smile. Nick didn't want him out there, and he couldn't understand why. But he didn't want to ask. Grissom had, after listening to Nick for a brief moment, given the order that he was to help Nick, sticking close to him. He thought he heard the boss mention that Nick would keep him safe, but he was so excited to be going out into the field that everything going on around him was muffled in his ears.

He vaguely remembered getting into the Tahoe beside Nick. Catherine was in the back. Grissom, Sara, and Warrick were in the vehicle right behind theirs. He thought he heard Catherine ask if he was going to be ok and he nodded his response. Everything was a haze, he was so excited! He couldn't believe his luck. The last time he'd been out in the field he'd froze, he'd screwed up. But this time he wouldn't. Grissom had asked him to come this time, finding him in his lab and asking personally. He wouldn't screw up this time. Not this time. He wouldn't dare make Nick look bad in front of his boss. Not the way things had been going between them.

The three words hadn't been said yet, but the months that had gone by were blissful, for sure. He felt himself smile at the memory of their first date, their first hesitant kiss, going to work together the following night and the awkwardness of it all, until finally Nick had burst out laughing because of the way they'd tried to avoid each other. Now, Nick went to see him every time he left for a crime scene, and every time he came back from one. They even took their breaks together. It was something alright, and he didn't want it to end.

"_G, we're here," _Nick said, putting a hand on his arm to bring him out of his haze.

He looked up to see the shell of a building downtown. He recognized the street, but not what the building had been before the explosion. Nick handed him his own wind breaker that read "FORENSICS" on the back.

"Put this on. You need something that says you're with us, just incase something happens."

He nodded and slipped into the large jacket. Nick then gave him a pair of gloves, his notebook, and a pen. He shook his head, clearing it, telling himself that this was real. He was here, at a crime scene and he was being asked to help. He had to do a good job. Show Grissom he was competent. Show Nick too.

"You'll be taking my notes and helping me bag evidence under my supervision, ok?"

He nodded again. Sure, he could do this. Piece of cake. With Nick here, he'd be fine. And they'd already gotten everyone out of the building. There was no room to freeze up this time. None.

"Nick, you and Greg start over there," Grissom pointed towards the far side of the lobby. "Warrick, you and Sara, start there, and Catherine you're with me here at the entrance."

Everyone moved to the locations the boss had specified and got to work.

"Ok, looks like we've got fragments of something here," Nick said. "This doesn't look like it belongs here, does it, G?"

He looked over Nick's shoulder at the black plastic that had been blown into a million little pieces.

"Ummm, probably not."

He marked everything down on Nick's notepad while Nick set markers down and began snapping pictures.

"Here, get me a bag for this from my kit, will you?"

"Sure."

He looked over to the kit which was a few feet away, and chartered a course through the debris that wouldn't harm the fragmented evidence lying around them. He was reaching for the bags when it happened. An explosion and a bright light filled his senses and he was falling within seconds, staring in shock at some point in the distance even he couldn't recognize.

"_GREG!"_

He thought he heard Nick's voice calling to him, but he wasn't sure. It had sounded like Nick. But then another loud explosion hit, and he couldn't move, his senses were overloaded and he was frozen to the spot, didn't know what to do or where to go.

"_Everyone GET OUT!"_ Grissom's voice screamed.

"_GREG! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! GREG, MOVE! PLEASE!"_ Nick's voice was begging inside his head, sounding almost hysterical, but he was so far away.

Another explosion, this one close by. He was reminded of the DNA lab exploding. Felt himself flying through the glass, landing on the broken glass. Was it going to happen again? Would he die this time? Where was Nick? He needed to see Nick. And he felt a wetness on his cheeks and he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He'd screwed up. Again.

Explosion... flash of light, not far away... a body, falling on top of him, shifting to protect him from the bomb.

"_Greg? I've got you. You're gonna be ok," _a thick Texan accent floated into his ear. _"Come on, let's get you out of here."_

The weight of the body lifted off him when the explosion died down. But he stayed where he was. Couldn't get up. Not now. Not ever. Couldn't. Screwed up. Explosions coming. Coming to get him. Didn't get him in the lab. They'd get him now.

Then he found himself in the air, a pair of warm arms holding him close to an equally warm body, carrying him somewhere. Beginning to run. Bright light following them. He was outside now. The explosions still coming after him. People running, screaming. Parts of the building falling around them. He was set down, the protective arms leaving him, he felt a short cry leave his lips, as he was leaned back against something hard. But the arms were still there. Holding onto his shoulders. He hardly noticed them, only felt a little calmer with the touch, as he stared ahead, his emotions already having escaped him. Hands moved from his shoulders, ran over every part of his body, checking for injuries.

"_Greg?"_ Nick's concerned voice was muffled. It was as if he wasn't there at all. Or maybe he'd died already... _"Greg, come on, snap out of it!"_

More explosions and he had to get away... couldn't move. He couldn't move. Stared at the newly planted slender tree straight ahead. Then a head moved into view, and deep brown eyes filled his vision, looking directly into his eyes. There was something he should have said... something... three words... but he couldn't remember what they were...

"_Nick! Where are you and Greg?!" _a cell phone radio crackled to life.

"_We're behind the building."_

"_You two ok?"_

"_I'm fine. Greg'll be ok" _Nick sounded so sure.

There was a long pause, the hands returned to his shoulders. But the haze had grown worse. His body was shutting down and he knew it. _Can't do this... can't do this..._ repeated itself in his brain like a broken record.

"_G! Please!"_

The hands cupped his face, thumbs brushed his tears away. He wanted to move, but he couldn't. He was unable to comprehend any more than the hands on his face, and even they were slowly slipping from his consciousness.

And then he felt it, warm, wet, loving lips covering his, devouring them. A tongue was licking his dry lips but it wasn't his. Someone was asking for entrance, but it was more than just a kiss, they wanted entrance into his life, into his mind which was ceasing to function properly. His brain on autopilot, he opened his mouth and felt the familiar tongue slid through. His world blacked out for a moment and he found himself back in his apartment on his couch. Nick was there, and they were making out. His body tingled with wild sensations as his boyfriend held him close. He felt as if he'd been asleep for years, his entire life, and now he was suddenly awake. He could feel every molecule in his body straining at the bits to move, to be active, to get out of their hundred year sleep. He had a reason to keep going. And he began to kiss back, his tongue fighting for dominance in his own mouth, not wanting his life to end, not wanting to remain stuck in a state of shock forever.

"_We've got him! I repeat, the scene is under control! We've got the bomber!"_ Brass's voice rang out over the cell phone radio lying on the street nearby.

The warm, loving lips left his and Greg came back to the present, his head spinning.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked, his hands on Greg's face, his eyes looking deep into Greg's.

Greg looked around him, at the debris, and remembered where they were and what had just happened.

"Yeah, yeah, I think I'm ok."

"You scared the shit out of me. You know that?"

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to."

Nick pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"It's not your fault. I told Grissom bringing you out here wasn't a good idea. Let's find the others and then I can take you home."

Greg pulled away to look at Nick.

"How am I ever going to make it in the field permanently if I keep freezing up in situations like this? No, Nick, Grissom was right to bring me out here. I need the experience to help me get over my issues. I'm not leaving until this crime scene has been processed."

Nick smiled.

"You're right. You're very right. Unless you combat your demons, you'll always have demons. Hey, I'm proud of you for wanting to stay. I know you'll make a fine CSI someday. And by the way, G, I love you too."

Greg stopped breathing for a moment. Those where the three words he'd needed to say before!

"I wanted to tell you... back there... but I couldn't... do much of anything."

"I know. And it's ok..."

"Hey, Nick! You two ok?" Grissom called over and the two men realized their boss wasn't alone.

Greg stood up with a smile, as he and Nick turned to face the rest of the team.

"Look at you, you enjoyed that, didn't you?" Warrick asked with a slight hint of indignation.

"No, no I did not," Greg sobered up. "But I learned something from it. I'm still alive. For a reason. Not every explosion will come after me and want me dead. I'm still here to do my job. So, where shall we get started?"

"I'm glad you learned something, Greg," Grissom commented. "As for processing, we're going to have to wait now until the building can be determined safe. Let's head back around front and wait for the firefighters and the safety crew to finish. Then we'll determine where we stand."

The four turned and started walking back to their Tahoes. But Greg walked slowly, letting them get several feet ahead of Nick and himself. He was already less than two inches away from Nick when he reached out and wrapped an arm around the older man's waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

"You ok?" Nick asked quietly.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks, for saving me, and I love you very, very much."

Nick kissed him lightly on the forehead as they walked, wrapping an arm of his own around Greg's waist, taking his free hand and entwining their fingers together.

"It's only what I'm here for, my Love."


End file.
